


In-Between

by multiparker



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Good luck!, this is a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiparker/pseuds/multiparker
Summary: The world was turning upside down, Derry Maine had a killer clown on the loose and it was you and your friend’s self-assigned job to kill it.





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in a line overlooking the quarry along with Eddie, Bill, Ben, Stan and Richie. You laughed as Richie and Eddie fought over whose loogie won, still in your jeans and shirt, unlike the boys who were now in their tighty whities. Whenever they went swimming you usually stayed on the rock and watched them, after all you couldn’t afford a new swimsuit anyways.

Everyone’s head turned when Beverly Marsh showed up. “I’ll go.” She slid out of her dress, “sissies” she smiled and ran past the edge, leaping into the water below “What the fuck?!” Richie yelled. She hit the water with a large splash, “Holy shit! We just got shown up by a girl?” Richie asked, you coughed. “Oh, I’m sorry, a  _ real _ girl.” You frowned and punched him on the arm. “Ouch!” He yelped. “Do we have to do that now?” Stan asked taking a step back. “Yes.” Eddie said with dread in his eyes. “Come on!” Beverly yelled from below, “Oh shit.” Stan whispered, He was not loving this idea.

One by one they jumped into the clear lake. You sat down on a rock near the edge so you could still see them, pouting by yourself. They all were so taken aback by Beverly, why didn’t they think of you like that? As a ‘ _ real girl’. _

 

You went over to the pile of clothes and stripped out of your pants and shirt, silently thanking yourself for wearing nice underwear today. You went to the edge and looked down at the laughing group below you. “What the  _ fuck _ am I doing?” You mumbled before plugging your nose and taking a single hop over the edge.

You felt the water engulf your body. Chills running up your spine. When you came up you wiped the water from your eyes, opening them to find the boys with shock written on their features. “Holy shit.” Eddie whispered, Stan and Richie elbowed him at the same time earning a groan. “You c-came in?” Bill questioned, obviously surprised. You shrugged, “It was hot up there.” “Yeah but you never come in.” Richie swam closer to you. “Well. Things change.”

You were happy you had finally decided to join them after years of refusing. You played chicken against Bev and Bill, of course you and Richie won. It wasn’t even really a contest. After hours of splashing around you all went back to the top of the cliff. Beverly decided to lay down while you, Eddie and Richie sat with your legs dangling off the side over the water. You threw in rocks as Eddie ranted about how easily you could have all just gotten a virus.

“Why’d you really jump in?” Richie asked cutting off Eddie. “What?” You frowned, turning to look at him. “It’s been plenty hotter.” You shrugged, “I just felt like it I guess.” “Bullshit.” “Richie. Drop it.” You shot him a glare. “I’m just  _ saying- _ ““Well  _ don’t _ .” Richie huffed. “I guess I was just jealous of Beverly.” You mumbled. Richie laughed, “Why?” “Because you all think of her as a  _ real girl _ or whatever.” Richie doubled over laughing. “That’s just because she has jugs!” You looked down at your chest self consciously. “Okay because we  _ knew _ she had jugs. But hey. If it helps, now we know you do too.”

You punched his arm. “I was just trying to help.” You shook your head smiling, “thanks Richie, I feel so much better, asshole.” You laughed and stood up to join the rest of the group. They were all looking through Ben’s book bag. “What’s all this?” You asked leaning over Bill’s shoulder to get a decent look at the paper. “A bunch of D-Derry’s history,” Bill stuttered under your touch. “Cool. Why are they all murders or disappearances?” “Derry’s not like any other town I’ve been to before. They did a study once and it turns out people die or disappear six times the national average.” Ben answered quietly. “You read that?” Beverly asked “and that’s just adults… kids are worst, way, way, worse. I got more stuff, if you want to see.” Ben smiled, proud that people were interested in something he had done. “Yeah, totally.” You glanced over the paper again before returning to the clothes pile and slipping your pants and shirt back on over your now dry underwear.

“Hey Richie, Give me a lift back? I walked.” You asked, Richie of course nodded and waited for you to jump on the back and wrap your arms around him. “Get any closer and we might need protection.” Richie laughed and you groaned, “Go any slower and I may as well have walked.” You smirked chuckling against his back as you rode behind the rest of the losers.

“Whoa whoa whoa... wow!” Richie exclaimed when you all walk into Ben's room. “Cool huh?” Ben smiled. “No, no, nothing cool, there’s nothing cool…. Well this is cool, right here… oh wait no, no it's not, it’s not cool,” you laughed at Richie's commentary as you looked around the room. “What’s that?” Stan asked pointing at one of the many papers stuck to the wall. “Uh that’s the charter for Derry township” Ben looked at the marked up words. “Nerd alert” Richie smirked, “No actually, it’s really interesting… Derry started as a beaver trapping town”

 

“Still is, am I right boys?” Richie laughed and put his hand up for a high five. To which Stan shook his head and you rolled your eyes. “91 people signed the charter that started Derry but later that winter they all disappeared without a trace,” Ben continued “The entire camp?” Eddie asked. Ben nodded, “There are rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack, everyone just thought it was a plague or something but it’s like one day everyone just woke up and left. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the well house.” 

 

“Jesus, we can get Derry on unsolved mysteries.” Richie elbowed you and you chuckled at his lame idea. A drawing on the wall caught your eye. You leaned in to get a closer look. Along with a lot of old guys you could swear there was a clown. You frowned and ran your finger over it. Then the black and white ink winked at you. You gasped and stepped back, you shook your head trying to pretend that you had just imagined it and weren't going crazy, “I don’t know Stanley, maybe he’s just trying to make some friends.” Richie hissed at Stan next to you pulling you completely out of your trance.

“Um. W-where was the well house?” Bill asked, “I don’t know somewhere in town I guess… Why?” Ben shot him a confused look. “Nothing.” Bill mumbled, you knew he was thinking about Georgie, you could see it in that boy's eyes. 

 

Bill and Stan left first, then Eddie and finally you and Richie decided to take off. “Want a ride home?” Richie asked after you had gotten out to his bike. “I don’t really want to go home. It’s only like 4.” “We can hang out at my house, my parents are out for the night.” He wiggled his eyebrows and you laughed, “yeah, okay Tozier, let's go.”


	2. Chapter 2

You and Richie were best friends. You were both close with all of the losers club, but the two of you were inseparable. Your parents had been friends long before either of you were born and still remain close to this day. 

 

Richie's room is fairly simple. A bookshelf pushed against a window, a few shelves have been filled with the books he read secretly and video games he loved, plus his smokes and drinks that only you knew about. He didn’t bother to hide them anymore unless for some reason the losers were there.

 

You sat on his bed as he smoked next to the window, he looked like a real tough guy without his hawaiian shirt over his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  “You're gonna kill yourself with those cancer sticks you know.” You spoke as coolly as you could manage. He laughed, “I know, but don’t I look cool?” You rolled your eyes. He held out the cigarette to you. “Wanna puff?” You shook your head, “maybe later.” He put the cigarette on his ashtray and climbed over you to put it on his bedside table.

“What happened at Ben's?” He asked, settling back down on the bed next to you. “What?” “You just seemed off or something.” You debated for a second if you should tell him what you saw, deciding on yes and if he thinks you’re crazy play it off as a joke. “I.. saw this  _ thing _ . And it sounds completely psycho but I swear it was real.” He nodded, “what was it.” You searched his eyes to make sure he was in a serious mood before switching your gaze to your hands fumbling in your lap, “I saw this old drawing of a bunch of people at some meeting thing, and something drew me to it so I looked closer and closer until I saw it, this  _ clown _ , just randomly thrown In with the crowd of people. And then as I stared at it, to make sure I was seeing it right, it winked at me. I mean a drawing  _ fucking _ winked at me!” 

 

Richie stayed silent. “I know it sounds crazy, it just-“ “I believe you.” You looked back to him. He gave a solemn smile, “or you could just be dehydrated… Or completely shitting me.” You laughed and so did he, “probably.” Richie always knew how to lighten the mood,  _ and thank God for that _ . You knew he believed you though, even if he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. You could tell from how dry his laugh had been at his own joke.

That night you didn’t leave until late, it was almost 11 before you started the walk home. Richie had wanted to give you a ride but you said no, he needed sleep and he already gave you ride today. The walk wasn’t bad, only around 20 minutes, Derry was a small town after all. The only part you didn’t like was walking past the old nabolt house or whatever they call it. It always gave you the creeps. As you were about to round the corner you stopped yourself, preparing to run past and get it over with quick. Like pulling off a bandaid.

But then you heard someone, or more like  _ something _ , chuckle behind you. You turned slowly until you saw the clown from the drawing standing there with a sickening smile. You screamed and ran in the opposite direction of your house, going into the woods. 

You weren’t really sure where you were, or where you were running. Every time you thought you had lost it, balloons would pop up in front of you causing you to run in messy circles in between the trees. You fell to your knees out of breath, feeling water graze the skin on your legs and hands. You looked up to find yourself at the barrens, thank god you knew where you were. 

 

You pushed yourself off the ground and stumble your way through the gray water in the old tunnel. You went far enough where there was no light from the night sky, hoping you were well enough hidden from whatever had been chasing you.

You leaned against the damp wall, catching your breath, the only sound being your own breathing and a odd echoing coming from deep within the maze of tunnels. Something inside of you drew you to it, like the drawing from Ben’s. Telling you  _ go (y/n), we’re waiting for you _ . You let yourself give into the temptation and followed the voices in your head, hoping this time you wouldn't find a monster at the end. Or at least you thought they were in your head. 

 

The water splashed around your ankles, the echo got louder the further you walked. Soon the sound taunted you so much you were running towards it, only using touch to find your way as your eyes adjusted, You stopped at the end of a tunnel, feeling the air go cold and tight. You quickly looked around you only to find a hole in one of the walls covered in a thick slime like substance, white fuzz seemed to be floating around it as a blue, solemn light shined through. Something in your mind possessed you to touch it. 

 

It felt like gooey ice. You pushed harder and deeper until your hand broke through, before you could stop yourself you stepped into the hole and found yourself in a different world. It looked like the same tunnels you had just been in, but blue and frozen and had tube like veins stuck to nearly every surface. You found yourself walking forward, towards a loud beeping sound. You couldn't help but follow it, your feet seemed to move on their own. 

 

You found your way out of the tunnels and wound up someplace you had never seen, It looked to be a lab, abandoned long ago with only the red flashing lights and beeping to show there was ever any life here at all. This wasn’t in Derry, this wasn't anywhere the sewers let out, you’ve never even heard of there being a lab like this in Maine.

 

You turned and saw more woods and a small road leading out to somewhere beyond a curve. You weren't really sure where to go or what to do until a red balloon popped behind you and sent you running into the woods yet again. Everything looked the same at first, but then another hole caught your eye. You ran to it, maybe it would bring you home. You threw yourself through it and found yourself drenched in slime and sunlight. 

 

It was the same woods just full of life and light. You wiped off some of the gump and started to walk again. You knew this wasn't Derry, everything was so different. You walked until you found houses, lined on a cul-de-sac and small streets. You looked for someone, anyone who looked like they could help you. You knew you must look insane, running around in dirty, ripped and wet clothes. 

 

But then you saw Richie’s unmistakable hair, he had a bike and a few other boys were standing near him, before you exactly thought it through, you started to walk towards him and called out, “Richie!” He turned around confused and you knew you had made a mistake. This wasn’t Richie, he was wearing a sweater and no glasses.  _ Shit _ . It was too late now. You made a quick glance at the other boys as heat rose to your cheeks, “I-I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

  
They all looked at you before one of them finally spoke up. “Did you just come from the woods?” You nodded, “are you okay?” The Richie look alike asked, you shook your head. “I’m lost. Where are we?” They all frowned, “Hawkins.” The smallest one said, you didn’t recognize that town, “Maine?” The one with curly hair laughed, “try, Indiana.” “ _ Holy fuck _ , are you serious?!” They were all taken aback but your language but if the real Richie had taught you one think it was how not to care. 


	3. Chapter 3

They introduced themselves, you told them your name. Your mind was racing, a little shell shocked when you realized you really weren't in  _ Derry _ anymore. You had been so caught up in the rush of adrenaline you didn't realize you were stuck in a different dimension with a bunch of strangers.  _ Fucking fantastic. _

 

“You're not from here are you?” Dustin asked, you shook your head, “no I’m from Derry, in Maine. I- I don't know how I got here.” Will stepped toward you and without thinking you stepped back. “Sorry, I just- what's that stuff on you?” You looked down at your grimy clothes, “There was this hole, in the sewer wall, something told me to go through it, I couldn't stop myself. And I was in this place, it was like here but… dark… and cold. And it felt- alone.”

 

Their eyes widened to the size of golfballs. “Oh, shit!” Dustin groaned, “Could it have opened again?” Mike asked, “I don't know. I mean I haven't felt anything. But it’s possible I guess.” Will shrugged. “Should we tell Hopper and your mom?” “I guess, ye-” “Someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!” They all turned back to you, startled. 

 

Will and Mike looked at each other and then back to you. “Two years ago we were playing D&D and…” They told you the story of the ‘ _ upside down’ _ and the Demogoron and the Mind Slayer. They told you about how everyone thought Will was dead and how the lab covered everything up and they told you about a girl named Eleven. “Shit.” That was all you could say when they were finished. 

 

Mike nodded, “Yeah, and now its seems that the gate opened again.” There was a long moment of heavy silence. You shifted uncomfortably, “Do you think you could tell me where to go? I need to clean off or something, and somewhere to sleep, or eat? I don’t know how long I’ll be stuck here.” They all looked to one another. “Do you think your mom would mind?” Will shook his head, “Nah, she’d be fine, as long as we told her you know, who she is. But she's working tonight.” 

 

“You could wear some of Max’s clothes. She’s Lucas's girlfriend. But she's cool.” Dustin suggested. “I can call her and ask.” Lucas smiled reassuringly at you and ran back into the house, “until then you can use my shower, and I can get you something to eat.” Mike said. You nodded, “sure. Thank you.” 

 

He led you inside and showed you to the bathroom. Will and Dustin followed behind. Mike told you to just come downstairs after you were done and then Max would get you some fresh clothes. You stood in the mirror of the bathroom after they shut the door. You looked like shit. You had dirt and slime all over, your arms seemed to have some cuts from the trees, you wondered what the boys had thought when they first saw you.

 

You slid your clothes off, turned on the water and let it beat down on your shoulders. You cleaned from top to bottom, until you felt like most of the shit was off you. You stepped out on the cold tile, shivered and took the towel off the hanger and used it to messily dry your hair and then your body. 

 

You didn't want to put your dirty clothes back on so you took the bathrobe from the hook on the door and wrapped it around you. You hoped Mike  wouldn't mind, you found some slippers under the sink and left the bathroom carrying your clothes. They said they would be in the basement so you followed the voices and stairs there.

 

You saw them all sitting around on a couch and the floor with a red-headed girl you assumed to be Max. You cleared your throat from the bottom of the stairs. Mike jumped up and stared at you, “I just, didn't want to put on my old clothes, they were, well, gross.” He shook his head to clear his thoughts, “y-yeah that's fine.” 

 

Max stood up and came out from behind him. “I’m Max.” You gave her a tight smile, “(y/n). It’s nice to meet you.” “Same to you, Lucas told me some girl needed clothes so I bought a bag.” She walked past you and grabbed a backpack sitting by the door. 

 

“I put in a hairbrush and stuff too, just incase.” She lowered her voice a bit, “and a bra.” “Thanks, where can I-” “There's a bathroom right over there.” Mike pointed to a door across the room and you gave him a small nod, heading to the small room.

 

Sure enough Max had given you a number of opinions. In the end jeans and a striped shirt worked just fine. You figured these must be her old clothes because they barely fit you, the shirt rode up a bit and were tight around everything. 

 

You put on a sweatshirt, undone, and a pair of socks, and brushed your hair. You could hear them talking through the door but you weren't sure what they were saying. You guessed it was about you because as soon as you stepped out all conversion ended immediately. 

 

“Thank you, they work just fine.” Max smiled at you, “don’t worry, it wasn't a problem.” Mike stood up suddenly causing you to take a step back, “do you want something to eat? Or drink?” You nodded, “uh yeah, maybe some water and I’ll eat just about anything.” He nodded and ran past you up the stairs. You watched him until he was out of sight and then turned your attention back to the group. 

 

They were all staring at you, “yes?” You asked, they all awkwardly looked away. “Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking.” Dustin rubbed the back of his neck. “When are we going to Will’s?” You asked, “not sure, why?” “I’m tired. It's been a long day.” Dustin shrugged, “hopefully soon.” You nodded and sat down in a chair opposite of them. 

 

Mike rushed down the stairs with a cup of water and a bag of chips. He quickly handed them to you and then went and whispered something in Will's ear. “I asked my mom if we could have a sleepover tonight because we didn't finish a campaign, she said yes as long as we’re quiet.” Mike said in a hushed voice to everyone, Lucas and Will nodded, “My mom's fine as long as yours is.” Dustin smiled. “I’ll say I’m at Bev's or something.” Your head shot up, “Bev?” They all gave you a weird look, “Yeah, she's just a girl from school.” “oh, I just- nevermind.” You gave a weak smile and looked back to your hands. 

 

They all talked about the upside down, or you assumed that what they were talking about. You zoned out, everything was just moving so fast, they all seemed to know what they were doing and you were just sitting here helpless. You wondered what Richie and Bill were doing, and if Stan was bird watching. You didn't know if they would even know something happened. What if they were all at the barrens and hadn't even noticed you were gone? 

 

“Can I go to sleep?” You interrupted them. They all nodded and Mike stood up. “You can sleep in El’s old bed.” He pointed to fort with pillows and blankets stacked inside. You mumbled a thanks and laid down, pulling some of the covers over you. You barely put your head down before you fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning this is where things start to get a bit darker.

_ You smelled Richie's room, old cigarettes and cheap cologne. Your eyes fluttered open and saw Richie kneeling in front of you, the rest of the loser’s seemed to be at the door, waiting. You hummed as Richie ran one of his hands through your hair. “Where are you (y/n)?” “Right here.” You smiled and he leaned down to kiss the top of your head. Deep down you knew it was only a dream, but it felt so real. So close. _

“(y/n)!” You sat up and gasped for air, Mike had his hand on your shoulder, the sunlight was pouring in from the draped windows. “What the fuck, Mike.” He frowned, “you were… talking in your sleep.” “Oh, what’d I say?” “I don't know. Something about home.” “Oh.” You rubbed your eyes and yawned, “what time is it?” Mike looked down at his watch. “Almost 9. Everyone's outside waiting. We made a map so we could figure out how you got here.” You laughed, “I think your going to need more than that.”

Sure enough everyone was outside waiting. Mike and Lucas showed you the map and told you what the plan was. “You know we could just ask E-” “No.” Mike interrupted Dustin. “We’re not asking her. Not yet anyway.”

The 6 of you set out on the train tracks, they went past the lab you had seen the day before apparently. You didn't say much. Dustin and Will were talking about comics in the back, then Lucas and Max were holding hands in the middle, and finally in the front, you and Mike were walking side by side in silence. “Why were you in the sewers anyway?” Mike asked. You bit your lip, “You're going to think I’ve lost it.” He frowned, “I- I saw a clown.” Mike laughed, “a  _ clown _ ?” You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “It wasn't a normal clown shithead, it wasn't at a fair or something. It came up behind me in the middle of the night, I was walking home from Richie’s and then it was just, there. So I ran, and then there were these balloons and they were everywhere and then I found the sewers so I was hiding and then something just, pulled me in.”

Mike stayed quiet for a while, “you're serious aren't you.” You nodded and kicked up some of the rocks from the tracks. “Shit.” “Yeah, it was in the upside down too.” “Does that mean it could come here?” “I guess.” Mike shuddered. “I hope it doesn't.” You two walked on, the only sounds being Will and Dustin's chatter and the gravel beneath you.

You felt something. Right in the center of your chest, at first it was dull, but then suddenly it got stronger. You stopped, “It hurts.” You placed a hand over your heart, it grew stronger again. You let out a yelp as your dropped to your knees. Your ears started to ring, you could feel your heartbeat pounding in your chest.  “Wha-what is it?!” Mike asked. You put your head down and clenched your teeth. “It  _ burns _ .” Will suddenly was right by your side. “Did it get you? Before? Was it inside of you?” You shook your head. “No, I ran- it didn't catch me.” The ringing in your ears was louder and you opened your eyes and looked up. You screamed, there  _ It _ was, only a few yards away. It was smiling, holding a bird book you knew too well covered in spots of blood with thick glasses folding over the cover.

Mike grabbed your cheeks and forced you to look at him. He was yelling something but you couldn't hear him, the ringing in your ears was too loud. Then everything stopped. The pain, the ringing, the sensation of Mikes hands on your cheeks. You were surrounded by black. You frantically looked around. There was nothing, until a chuckle rang out from behind you. You turned around to see the clown with two children on either side, they were bloody and rotten, one was missing half of its neck and the other had no arms from the elbow down. You stepped back. “ _ Come with us (y/n) _ ” the armless one said, you shook your head, “ _ We all float here _ !” The other giggled. “No.” You took another step back. “ _ But we want you (y/n) _ !” “ _ It's nice here, we have lots of balloons _ !” “ _ real big red ones _ !” you took another step back. “Please…” You felt tears sting on your cheeks. “ _ We all float _ !” “ _ We all _ Change.” You took another step back when the clown suddenly started to run towards you.

“(y/n)!” You opened your eyes, blinded by sunlight. “Richie… Stan” Mike was kneeling in front of you with his hands on your shoulders. “Who?  _ What _ ? What just happened?” You shook your head. “It was  _ here _ . I was somewhere else.” You looked around to Will. “It was empty and black. H-he tried to get me. I-I-” “I think it’s time to get El dude.” Dustin said. Mike frowned and nodded.

He helped you up and moved to the back of the line, he was helping to stay up with an arm wrapped around your waist holding you too him and your arm over his shoulders. He asked you questions but you weren't paying attention. You couldn't get the two kids out of your head, they couldn't have been much older than 6 and 8, you think you’ve seen them around. Your body was mostly limp against his, putting most of your effort into keeping your head up.  

They brought you to a cabin. It had a tripwire (which you almost setoff) Mike handed you off to Dustin and he knocked on the door 3, then 2 and then 3 more times. For a second it seemed as if no one was home but then you heard blots unlocking on the other side and the door swung open. “ _ Mike _ ?” You heard a small voice say, “Hey, I- we need help.” Mike moved aside and pointed to you. A girl with black eyeshadow and slicked back hair stepped out onto the pouch, “Why?” She frowned at you. “She came from the upside down.” The girl's demeanor suddenly changed and she let all of you in. “Put her on the bed.”

They did as told and told her everything that had happened so fair. She nodded along, worry grew on her face with their words. You sat up and leaned against the head broad. “Can you help?” You asked, she shook her head, “I don't know, but I can try… Who is Richie and Stan?” “My friends, well two of my friends, we’re a club.” “Club?” You laughed realizing how pathetic this was going to sound. “Yeah, the  _ losers _ club.” She gave you a confused look and Dustin busted out laughed.

“Where are they?” You shrugged. “Somewhere in Derry I’d imagine.” She nodded. “Could they help?” You shrugged again, “I don't know. Maybe.” She nodded and put a hand on your head. “Don’t be afraid and don’t resist, close your eyes.” You gave Mike a final glance and shut your eyes. You were back in the black place, only this time El with you. It was so cool you could see your breath. “Where are we?” You asked. She looked at you and gave a small nod, “In-between.


	5. Chapter 5

The two of you walked on in the black surroundings, sometimes odd noises would echo through sending shivers down your spine. Whatever the  _ in-between _ was you sure as hell didn’t like it. It felt like it was crowded but there was nothing there. 

You were giving up any hope you had at this point, it felt like you’d been walking for a hour. El suddenly stopped and held her hand up to tell you to follow her movements. She closed her eyes,  _ what the fuck does she think she’s doing? _ Her eyes shot open again startling you she pointed over your shoulder. “Is that them?” You whipped your head around and gasped when you saw the rest of the losers. 

They were all breathing heavily, their eyes wide with fear. Beverly was holding Bill.  _ Wonder what I️ missed there? _ Their bikes were piled up behind them. “It saw us,” Eddie spoke shakily, “It saw us and it knows where we are!” You took a step forward but before you could take a second a firm hand on your shoulder stopped you. “They are not really here.” You looked back at her frowning before Bill's voice brought you back to focus on the group. “It always did... S-so let's go.” “go? go where?” Ben’s voice cracked. “Neibolt... Thats where G-Georgie is.” 

“After that?” Stan asked. “Yeah it's summer, we’re supposed to be ou-” Richie started “If you say it's summer one more  _ f-fucking _ time... (y/n) could be there.” The rest of the losers protested as he hopped on his bike and started to peddle away, all but Rich. “Fuck that house gives me the creeps.” Richie muttered before he too picked up his bike and started to follow, the rest of them falling in line not long after. 

“I️ know where they're going. They’re going to get themselves killed.” You muttered. “If I️ got you home could you get there? Could you stop them?” El asked, You nodded, “get me to the upside down and I️ can get there.” Eleven's face was dark and serious. She touched your forehead and you were back in bed at the Cabin. She stood up immediately “we have to go.” 

You jumped up forgetting how weak you were and started to tip over. Lucky for you Mike was there to catch you and help you upright. “Thanks.” He still had his hands on your back and waist. “Y-yeah, no problem.” You heard the door slam open and looked away from Mike to see El already walking out the door. “ _ Shit _ .” You muttered and started after her. 

The boys all followed you until El yelled back and told them she’d come and get them after, then it was just the two of you. She didn't talk much, not that you minded. She didn't seem to like you very much anyway. You started to recognize things from yesterday, when you had ran through the woods to Mike’s. You didn't know how she knew where to go but you thought it best not to ask either. You saw the lab and knew you were getting closer.  _ Thank god, your feet hurt like a son of a bitch _ .

You started to feel the same pull you did earlier at the sewers. She was walking away from it and you stopped. “It’s this way.” She turned at your words and frowned. “Trust me.” Her body visually relaxed as she started to walk the way you said. Sure enough after a few minutes more there it was.

A multi-dimensional rip in time and space. Neither of you said a word or dared to move a muscle. “Go.” With only one word she managed to frighten the living shit out of you. You nodded and went to the hole. You put your arm through first and then pushed your body in right after. Once again you were covered with thick slime in the upside down. 

“Damn it!” You yelled trying to wipe some of it off. El came through right after you. She didn't waste any time and looked at you expectantly, “Bring me to the house.” You didn't hesitate to follow her instructions. After walking for a few minutes you got a sinking feeling in your chest. It felt like something was wrong.  _ Something bad was going to happen _ . You started to pick up your pace. 

“We need to go faster.” Dull pain started to run through the course of your body. Your legs started running. You could feel El close on your heels. Soon you could see the house through the trees, the ringing in your ears had started again, still building much slower than before. You ran up the steps. You could feel the energy of the IT. But worse you could feel the  _ fear _ of your friends. 

You didn't know how, you didn't think you wanted to. You felt a pull again and ran towards it. It brought you to a room, there were sheets covering the furniture and two large stained glass windows. The only light in the room was a blue glow from a coffin centered between the widows.  _ Well guess this is happening _ .

El stepped toward it and looked down. “Go. I’ll bring the others. Meet here tomorrow.” You frowned, “why?” “Because it's our fight too now.” “You don't have-” Before you could finish she cut you off. “Friends don't lie. I will be back, tomorrow.” Before you could fight past the shock of her words she had ran out of the room. “ _ Go _ !” she yelled and before you could stop yourself you lifted yourself into the coffin. 

You found the edge of the coffin and pulled yourself through.  _ This slime is fuckng gross _ . The sheets were gone, clowns taking their place. You heard Eddie's scream echo through the house. “Shit.” You ran to the door but on the other side you found a thick coating of black puss. The ringing in your ears started to rise again and without putting more thought into it you ran straight through it. When you reached the other side you looked back and it was gone. 

You ran down the hall and down the steps, picking up a broken part of the banister on the way. You rounded the corner and saw Richie and Bill facing the clown, Eddie was holding his arm crying. “Holy shit.” Richie muttered as the clown started to stand up. “I was real enough for Georgie.” The clown smiled. You felt the pain and rage radiate from your heart. It started for Bill and Richie who grabbed onto each other from fear.

You stepped out in front of them and stabbed the clown with the banister. Dark thick blood started to rise from the hole. Eddie started to scream, the ringing was growing loud enough you could barely hear and the pain was almost unbearable. Everything happened so fast. Richie yelled your name as black started to surround your vision. The rest of the losers came and everyone was yelling. It was all a blur. The ringing overpowered the yells and then everything went black. 


	6. Chapter 6

You saw the ceiling first. It was Richie's beyond a doubt. You could tell even in the dimly lit room. You rolled over to find him sleeping in the chair across the room. You let out a weak laugh at his glasses hanging lopsided off of his nose. He woke up with a start and jumped up when he saw you awake. “(y/n)!” He ran over and pulled you up in a hug. “Where were you? What happened?” You wrapped your arms around him and inhaled the smell of safety taking a moment to be thankful for being home.

“It’s a long story.” “Even longer than my dick?” Richie asked and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “I️ said it was  _ long _ .” Richie scoffed and then went serious, “I’m happy you’re back. I thought- We all thought you were gone for good. Your parents are worried, I saw them yesterday down on main street putting up posters… No one told them your back yet. I- just brought you here and Beverly helped me clean you up and Eddie came to check on you but Bill’s really mad at me because I was a ass and I just have-” “Its okay Rich.” 

He took a deep breath. “How long was I asleep?” “Since yesterday, it's almost like 3 in the afternoon now.” “ _ Fuck _ .” “Why?” “We have to go. We have to get everyone.” You stood up and almost fell over from being so light headed but lucky for you Richie was right there to catch you,  _ just as mike had _ .

“Why what's happening?” You hushed him and started for the door again. “I’ll explain on the way.” Richie followed you down to his yard close at your heels. His bike was thrown against his fence. You picked it up and held it up from him to get on. He just stood and stared at you with a look of concern. “(y/n) are you sure-” “Get on the damn bike Richie.” He put his hands up in surrender and took the bike from your grip, hopping on and letting you jump on the back.

You told him to go to Beverly's frist. You knocked twice and told Richie to wait out of sight. You've had run ins with her dad. You knew how he didn’t like the idea of Bev hanging out with a bunch of boys all the time. She answered the door and her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw you. “(y/n) I thought- I’m happy you're awake.” You gave her a crut smile and nodded, still filling a ping of jealousy when you saw her. “Yeah, it's great to be back- I need a favor.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “I need you to get everyone together.” “Where? Why? You just got back and you haven't even told us where you wer-” “Just get everyone to the quarry, tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can. Okay?” She frowned but nodded, “I can get Ben and Bill but I think that's it.” “What about Eddie?” She sighed, “I don’t think his mom will ever let him out of the house again.” You frowned, “we’ll see about that.”

Together it took you and Richie almost a hour to convince the losers one by one to meet with everyone. Eddie and Stan only went after you guilted them for you being missing and Eddie’s mom always had a soft spot for you since she was convinced you saved Eddie one day when he was having a asthma attack.

After everyone agreed, you told Richie to drop you off at the Nieblot house. He refused at first but you got him to do it after giving him the silent treatment for all of three minutes.  _ That boy was weak when it came to attention _ .

When you got there he didn't want to go inside but he  _ also _ didn't want you to go in alone so he told himself to suck it up and deal with it,  _ for you _ . You went up to the room with the old mattress. There was no longer black covering the old floor boards and instead was replaced with a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. The house was creepier when you weren't full of adrenaline and it was only you and Richie, giving you time to think about every creak and wave of wind that sent shivers down your spine. You thought you heard laughing at one point and Richie almost shit himself but it was a just the rusty window opening from the wind,  _ or what you hoped was the wind _ .

You paced the room. “She said  _ tomorrow _ .” By now it was almost dark, Richie had cried twice from fear and you were past any hope you had for them actually coming but still, you waited. After all she did promise.  _ Friends don't lie _ . You heard someone yell ‘ _ oh shit _ ’ and then a few trumps from the other side of the door. The door started to jiggle and you ran opening it as Richie jumped up and screamed. You shot him a glare saying  _ shut the fuck up _ and El, Max, Lucas, Dustin, Will, Mike and a teenage boy you didn’t know covered in a thin coating of slime and decked out in gloves and goggles came through the door into the yellow lighted room.

Richie stopped yelling immediately staring Mike down. “Holy  _ Fuck _ . Who the  _ fuck _ is this? It’s me? But I’m me? What the fuck!” Richie stood with his mouth hanging open. You let out a breathy laugh, “Richie, This is Mike. Mike this is Richie.” Richie stepped next to Mike, “I always wondered how hot I was to other people.” Richie put his hand on Mikes shoulder smiling and immediately pulled away with a look of disgust “ _ what the fuck  _ is this?” He whipped the slime onto his shorts while making gagging noises.

Mike stood in shock, “This is who I  _ thought _ you were.” You laughed and he nodded still not comprehending the situation. “Totally  _ Tubular _ ” Dustin smirked at them. “I️ thought you had changed your mind.” You said turning to El who seemed like she honestly couldn't care less, “You keep promises.” You nodded,  _ did she always sound so harsh? _

The teenager mumbled, “I can’t believe these dipshits.” Under his breath as he stared at Mike and Richie, you couldn't help but laugh, “Me neither.” He turned over to you and stuck out his hand, “I'm Steve, I’m their babysitter.” He smirked, you could hear Mike groan from behind him as you shook his hand,  “No you’re  _ not _ . We don't  _ need _ a babysitter.” Steve gave him a look and Dustin started to laugh, “He's just here because we’re his only friends.” Steve turned to him and pointed with a hand on his hip. “What was that Dustin?” “Nothing.” “That’s what I thought.” You smiled and turned to the door. “I got everyone to wait for us at the quarry, they don't know about you, or what happened, all they know is the killer clown.”

You and Richie led them to the quarry through the woods after deciding it was best to not bring a bunch of strangers through the small town of Derry. You walked in between Richie and Mike, talking about anything that came to mind. The rest were walking behind, you could hear Steve and Dustin bickering about something to do with hair.  

The sun was nearly below the horizon, you could start to see the outline of your friends in the distance. As you got closer you could see the back of their heads as they looked over the water in silence, the talking died down behind you. Bill was the first to notice your presence and stood up, turning to face you abruptly knocking the rest out of their thoughts.


End file.
